1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to β-strand mimetic structures, to a chemical library relating thereto, and to uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random screening of molecules for possible activity as therapeutic agents has occurred for many years and resulted in a number of important drug discoveries. While advances in molecular biology and computational chemistry have led to increased interest in what has been termed “rational drug design,” such techniques have not proven as fast or reliable as initially predicted. Thus, in recent years there has been a renewed interest and return to random drug screening. To this end, particular strides having been made in new technologies based on the development of combinatorial chemistry libraries, and the screening of such libraries in search for biologically active members.
In general, combinatorial chemistry libraries are simply a collection of molecules. Such libraries vary by the chemical species within the library, as well as the methods employed to both generate the library members and identify which members interact with biological targets of interest. While this field is still young, methods for generating and screening libraries have already become quite diverse and sophisticated. For example, a recent review of various combinatorial chemical libraries has identified a number of such techniques (Dolle, J. Com. Chem., 2(3): 383-433, 2000), including the use of both tagged and untagged library members (Janda, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 10779-10785, 1994).
Initially, combinatorial chemistry libraries were generally limited to members of peptide or nucleotide origin. To this end, the techniques of Houghten et al. illustrate an example of what is termed a “dual-defined iterative” method to assemble soluble combinatorial peptide libraries via split synthesis techniques (Nature (London) 354: 84-86, 1991; Biotechniques 13: 412-421, 1992; Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 3: 405-412, 1993). By this technique, soluble peptide libraries containing tens of millions of members have been obtained. Such libraries have been shown to be effective in the identification of opioid peptides, such as methionine- and leucine-enkephalin (Dooley and Houghten, Life Sci. 52, 1509-1517, 1993), and a N-acylated peptide library has been used to identify acetalins, which are potent opioid antagonists (Dooley et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 10811-10815, 1993. More recently, an all D-amino acid opioid peptide library has been constructed and screened for analgesic activity against the mu (“μ”) opioid receptor (Dooley et al, Science 266: 2019-2022, 1994).
While combinatorial libraries containing members of peptide and nucleotide origin are of significant value, there is still a need in the art for libraries containing members of different origin. For example, traditional peptide libraries to a large extent merely vary the amino acid sequence to generate library members. While it is well recognized that the secondary structures of peptides are important to biological activity, such peptide libraries do not impart a constrained secondary structure to its library members.
To this end, some researchers have cyclized peptides with disulfide bridges in an attempt to provide a more constrained secondary structure (Tumelty et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1067-68, 1994; Eichler et al., Peptide Res. 7: 300-306, 1994). However, such cyclized peptides are generally still quite flexible and are poorly bioavailable, and thus have met with only limited success.
More recently, non-peptide compounds have been developed which more closely mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turns found in biologically active proteins or peptides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,013 to Kahn and published PCT WO94/03494 to Kahn both disclose conformationally constrained, non-peptidic compounds, which mimic the three-dimensional structure of reverse-turns.
While significant advances have been made in the synthesis and identification of conformationally constrained, peptide mimetics, there remains a need in the art for small molecules, which mimic the secondary structure of peptides. There has been also a need in the art for libraries containing such members, as well as techniques for synthesizing and screening the library members against targets of interest, particularly biological targets, to identify bioactive library members. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,237 and its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,458 to Kahn also discloses conformationally constrained compounds that mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turn regions of biologically active peptides and proteins.
The present invention also fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages by providing confomationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of the β-strand structures of biologically active peptides and proteins.